Glynda’s students
by Happygounlucky
Summary: A smutty story of Glynda having fun with her students. Starts with Arkos, more coming soon
1. Teacher knows best

**Part one of a smutty trilogy. Come back soon for more**

Professor good witch was droning on, for some reason she thought that all this tactical information and book work was necessary, Pyrrha knew it was, and her boredom didn't distract her from being a good student, but she learned most of this in Port or Oobleck's class. She tried to take notes but she could practically teach this lesson and her mind started to wander. She looked to her right and saw the blond haired dork that was her partner. He was taking notes at an alarming rate, unfortunately the one outlet for conversation was not as disinterested in the lesson as she was. If only he would have the time to pay attention to her.

After what felt like an age Goodwitch started wrapping up her lesson.

"Good work today pupils, I know this is not the most exciting topic but make sure you're staying on top of your physical fitness. We will be going back to practical lessons in a few weeks." as all the kids were packing she added "Miss Nikos plese meet me in the training room tonight, if your not going to pay attention you'll need to sit through extra lessons."

Pyrrha winced at hearing her name. She knew that she should have payed attention, now she would pay for it, so be it.

Latter that night she walked down to the training room

"Well hello miss Nikos" Goodwitch said, why don't you have a seat."

Pyrrha day down on the edge of the arena and placed her spear next to her. Glynda then walked over and sat next to her,

"What's wrong Pyrrha, you've been so distant in my class lately" Goodwitch asked

Pyrrha was caught completely off guard by this question. She had expected a lecture about how important it was to pay attention. Now she was getting… well she didn't know what this was.

You've always been one of the best students in my class, now you're doing next to nothing, and being distracted by that Jaune boy

Pyrrha blushes, didn't think that her fascination with Jaune had been that blatant. "Well… it's just… I mean" she stuttered through the sentence "I like him but I don't want to start something and make our friendship awkward and-"

"Shhhhhh" glynda said placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close, once again Pyrrha was surprised, but not unwelcoming to this advance. "I know how you feel, wanting a boy, not being able to tell him, just wanting him more after that. It's frustrating, but it doesn't have to be"

"What?" Said softly not knowing what she meant.

"Come with we to my room." Glynda said "I'll show you why you shouldn't be hung up on that young man"

Glynda took Pyrrha by the hand and lead her out of the training room and down the hall to a small staircase case. "Follow me" Goodwitch said with a playful glint in her eyes. After a bit more walking with Pyrrha being lead by the hand, she came to a door that was marked Glynda Goodwitch Residents.

The professor produced a small key from her dress, opened the door, and walked in. Turning to Pyrrha she asked "aren't you coming?"

Pyrrha walked into the room, she had started catching on to what was happening, now she was nervous but excited for what was to come.

"Take off your clothes" glynda said turning sharply to Pyrrha.

"What" Pyrrha said shocked, she thought she was prepared but this surprised her.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I think what you need is to expel that frustration you have about Jaune. And I will help you" she said, she walked around behind her and snaked her arms around Pyrrha to play with her breasts.

Pyrrha bit her lip, not quite knowing how to react. Her mind was holding out but she felt she should just let go. 'What's the worst that can happen she thought'.

"Your always in control in this class aren't you" Glynda said, running her hands up and down the girl's body, "never handing in an assignment late, practically getting a 100 average for everything." It was almost putting Pyrrha into a dream like state.

"That over as long as you're with me. I will treat you like my position and you will learn to let go" Goodwitch placed a gentle kiss on the girl's neck "but dont worry, I treat my positions nicely" she said. Then her voice took a slight turn, "now do as your mistress says."

Pyrrha took a step forward and started stripping off her armor, piece by piece the things covering her dropped to the floor. All the while Glynda was sitting with her legs crossed, and a smirk on her face as she watched the girl undress. Soon she was standing in simple tight work out under where and a black bra.

"That's enough for now" Goodwitch said, rising from her seat. " you can stay still now, I'll help you out of the rest"

The professor was close to her now, without warning she pulled Pyrrha into a tight kiss pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth. While this was happening Pyrrha hardly noticed her bra being unhooked behind her. Glynda then pulled back just enough to allow the bra to fall and Pyrrha's large breasts to hang slightly.

"I don't want to get too carried away," Glynda said "the fun has only begun" then in one fluid motion she dropped down and pulled Pyrrha's legs towards her only to stand back up quick enough to catch the girl by the waste. She was now holding Pyrrha like a child, and Pyrrha had wrapped her legs around Goodwitch's waste in the shock of the menover and now was steadying herself holding onto the women's shoulders. Looking down and having her hair drape down over Goodwitch face as she was kissed again.

Pyrrha was fit but by no means a skinny girl. It was so rare that she could be lifted and Goodwitch's feat of strength surprise her. Glynda walked her over to a large bed in the center of the room. Placing her down in the soft blankets she got up onto the bed herself and startled the girl. Hanging over and casting her in shadow she said, "now your ready, I'm going to treat you like a worthless sex toy, and your going to love it." A devastatingly coy smile on Glynda's face that stared down at the student.

A rush of anticipation forced its way through Pyrrha. This last thirty minutes has been an absolute rollercoaster of emotions, but now Pyrrha was completely on board and ready for the dominant touch of her teacher to encompass her. She shivered as Glynda started gently rubbing her now soaking wet groin.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh" Pyrrha broke her short vow of silence as her teacher pulled her panties down her legs and pushed a finger into the girl's soaking pussy, while simultaneously crashing down and furiously kissing the girl neck.

Pyrrha was so caught up in the moment she started playing with her nipples in the same way she had only ever done by herself. Now that she was doing it while covered in her loving teachers body it was easily twice as exciting.

"Oh" Goodwitch said "if you wanted it that way you could have told me" she then pushed the girl slightly higher on the bed so her face was in line with Pyrrha's breasts.

"You know you have some of the best tits in the grade if you ask me" that was all Glynda said before plunging herself onto the girl's chest. She motorboated the girl quickly before wrapping her mouth around her students nipple and sucking and licking it till she was rewarded with a loud moan from Pyrrha.

"YyyyyyyyeeeeessSSSSSaaaaaa" Pyrrha half stuttered half yelled out

"Are you still touching yourself" noticing Pyrrha hadn't stopped rubbing the nipple Glynda had been ignoring. "We'll need to stop you from being tempted. I'll be right back, don't move" Glynda romeved her body from that of her student, leaving Pyrrha sweaty and cold. For a little bit Pyrrha stares up at the sealing and waited. After she felt like she had been waiting for a little too long she sat up and saw Goodwitch.

There was a slight gasp that escaped Pyrrha's lips. Goodwitch was standing there completely naked with a hand on her hip. Her hourglass figure and smooth skin was breathtaking.

"You moved" she said seductively.

"Then you'll have to punish me" the girl said with the sweetest lilt she could put on her voice

"Just what I like to hear," Goodwitch was happy with the way the girl had settled into the situation. "Now come here" she said sitting down on the side of the bed, Pyrrha crawled over and lay herself across her mistress's lap.

"Perfect" the teacher whispered. "Now for your punishment" whit that she slapped the girl hard on her butt,

"Ah" Pyrrha said, but her pain soon turned to pleasure as Glynda gently used her other hand to play with the girl's nipple. "More" she whispered

"What was that" Glynda asked coyly, "do you like it when I spank you?" slapping her again.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Ye-ess mistress" Pyrrha corrected herself

"Exactly" Glynda said, she added a few more slaps then, "it wasn't that much movement and you've been good for the rest of the night. I'd hate to ruin that perfect ass of yours befor I'm done with you. Now get on the bed"

Pyrrha stood up and got onto the bed

Then she was slowly postioned by Glynda in exactly the way she wanted. And Pyrrha let her move her body like the joints of an action figure. It was not long before her face was resting in the in the blankets and her hips were in the air.

"And just so you don't try to rub that beautiful pussy of yours" she gently pulled Pyrrha's hands over her head and suddenly she was tieing her hands to the top of the bed. "There, now you'll stay in one place for me"

Glynda started to gently rub Pyrrha's ass, "oh, it didn't hurt to badly did it" she leaned down and placed a kiss on the girl's rear. Then, walking around to get a better vantage point for what she was about to do, she sat down on the bed and placed her head between the girl's legs. She rubbed her hands up and down her students thighs and lightly touched her clit. "Oh! Your already dripping aren't you."

"Mhb hmm" Pyrrha muttered. Both her anticipation and the blankets around her muffled her speech

Then Glynda grabbed her hips and pulled the girl towards her face. She started licking the girl's cunt and taking in all the love juices that were flowing. The young teacher was in heaven, but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy her student had entered, Pyrrha shoved her face into the blankets to muffle the screams

"Don't do that kitten" glynda said when she had a moment away from her dripping pussy, "express yourself, I want to here those screams of pleasure."

"Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy" she started to say before she was hit by a wave of pleasure that stopped her from finishing. She pulled against the ropes that held her in place. When it subsided slightly she added a weak "mistress" to the in unfinished phase.

Glynda started her tongue moving faster and faster. Prompting Pyrrha to exclaim

"YES, YES, AHHH". With that explosion of sound Glynda was showered with the juices of the girl.

Glynda got up and moved to the head of the bed. "You've done well tonight, but now you're to tired to do anything else aren't you."

"That was… amazing" Pyrrha managed "how did you know? I feel like that's exactly what I needed"

"I know because I need the exact same thing" Glynda said turning over the girl and lifting her in her arms. "People like you and me are always in control, of are physical opponents, of our work load, sex is where we let go of all that tension" she placed the girl in an armchair near the bed and turned away to take the blankets off the bed.

"I guess your right" Pyrrha said dreamily "I'm way too tired to get back to my dorm"

"Of course not sweaty" Glynda said turning back and leaning over her student. Her breasts falling inches from the girl's face. "You'll spend the night with me, and you can come back anytime you want, for some 'extra lessons'" Glynda said putting air quotes up on the las two words.

Was slightly snapped out of her stuper to say "Miss Goodwitch, I appreciate what you did with me today, but while it was amazing I still think I'm straight, and still want to be with Jaune"

"And you still can" Glynda said "I'm just offering you a way to calm down. And expand your boundaries."

"Well that couldn't hurt." Pyrrha said it a sleepy daze, by this time she had been with Goodwitch for about an hour. And when she came it was late to begin with, while the orgasm had been fantastic it had drained a lot of her energy. Goodwitch picked her up and and put her in a bed with fresh sheets. Goodwitch climbed into the bed and hugged the sleepy girl's naked body to her own.

The last thing Pyrrha remembers from that night is the warm embrace of her teacher. Their breasts pressed together and legs intertwined. She felt safe and warm. She thought to herself 'I could do this again' and drifted of to sleep in the arms of her lover.

Stay tuned for part 2 (;


	2. Bringing in some help

Goodwitch looked in the mirror to fix her hair. Her 'meeting' with Pyrrha had been three days ago. "On reflection" she thought to herself "this relationship with Pyrrha isn't sustainable" she needed to find someone that could help Pyrrha, someone the girl could spend her life with. And Goodwitch knew just the person.

Her goal was to teach Jaune to do for Pyrrha what she had done the other night. Make her feel like she could truly let go and be dominated. It would be difficult, but it was just sex. All she needed to do was show Jaune the ropes and explain what would be expected of him.

She had asked Jaune to meet her in the training room. The same as she had with Pyrrha, but she saw this night going noticeably different.

Before she left she looked at the assortment of tool she had left on her bed that she hoped to be using that night. Then she turned off the lights and headed towards the training room.

"Mr.Arc, I'm glad you came" Glynda said. As Jaune walked into the training room

"What were these lessons about Mrs.Goodwitch, you were so vague earlier I couldn't tell if this was physical training or extra help."

"I needed to get an idea of your ability to adapt to new fighting styles. We must spar but with no weapons, and no armor." Glynda said, adopting a fighting stance

"Ok, give me one second" he said as he took off his armor plating and placed it on the ground next to him. He was looking forward to this. He had been training with Pyrrha for a few weeks now and alouth he hadn't done much hand to hand combat without weapons, he had put on a lot of muscle. He felt confident in his odds against Goodwitch.

Finally he took off his pumpkin Pete hoohie and was ready to fight in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

Jaune was proud of the way he looked, he was noticeably tone, even through the shirt. He adopted a similar stance to Goodwitch's and moved forward. "Ready when you are" he said enthusiastically.

Glynda sprang foward and dove to try to sweep his legs from under him. In reaction Jaune dropped on top of the women and spun around to grab her arms and restrain her. He put her in a basic headlock that gave him enough leverage to push her onto her back and pin her. He had won

"Impressive" Goodwitch said once she was off her back. "You've passed the first test"

"What" Jaune asked, not really paying attention to the women and wiping the sweat of his face with his discarded hoodie.

"It's time I came clean with you Jaune. I didn't bring you here for extra lessons. I have a job for you and I want to see if your up to the task" Glynda said taking a few steps towards Jaune,

"What's the job" Jaune asked. He saw a sensual glint in the women's eye, and he started to guess what she was asking.

"I want you to take me, fuck me, make love to me, whatever you want to call it. But not just that, I want you to dominate me, treat me like your slave. Do you like the sound of that, Mr.Arc"

Jaune didn't need much more prompting than that, he turned to Goodwitch and smiled. It was like a switch flipped in his mind. Now he was going to take control. "That does sound good to me" he said "and from now on call me sir"

"I like the way you think" Glynda said, happy the boy was turning out to be a good candidate. "Sir"

With that Jaune stepped forward and without warning he lifted Goodwitch up and hoisted her on to his shoulder. He placed his hand in the crook of her knee to support her. And asked, "where are your rooms, we're going to need some privacy for the things I'm going to do to you"

"Up the stairs to the right" she said still giggling from being lifted up "the key is in my pocket sir"

"Good, let's get going then." He followed her instructions to get to the doors that lead to her to the room. When he arrived at the door he put Glynda down, her hair was a mess from being held upside down, but she looked incredible sexy.

Jaune held His hand out expectantly, Goodwitch took the key from her pocket and handed it to Jaune. He opened the door and gestured for Glynda to walk inside. She did and he followed her into the dark room. Jaune felt around and found the light switch. With a click the lights turned on and the room came into view.

Jaune closed the door behind him and turned to Glynda.

"I put out a few things that you might want to use them sir" Glynda said pointing at the bed, on it there was: a fuzzy pink coller, a lead, and a piece of silk meant to be used as a blindfold.

"I like what I see" Jaune said walking over to the bed and looking over what he had to choose from. He grabbed the coller and lead, then walked back over to Goodwitch. "On your knees"

Glynda dropped to here knees, excited and surprised at how fast the boy was picking up one what he needed to do.

"Good" Jaune said "now chin up"

Glynda looked up at Jaune as he strapped the collar around her neck, her eyes full of lust and trust. There was a click as Jaune straps the lead to the pink strap and gave it a very light tug to test it.

Then he did what she had been waiting for all night, he in unzipped his pants and let his jeans drop to the floor, now he was just wearing tight boxer briefs and a tight shirt, the visual of the fit boy along with the smell it there sweat mixing was driving the women crazy. Before Jaune took out the his throbbing erection, which Glynda could see the outline of through his underwear, he pulled her head in closer and let her take in the smell first hand. She took a deep breath and reached up to pull the boys shorts down.

His dick was huge and it popped out of his underwear and started to wobble ever so slightly. While Goodwitch pulled off what was covering the boys legs Jaune was taking off his shirt, exposing his muscled chest.

The boy started stroking his cock in front of Goodwitch's face, and as she reached up to grab it he took hold of her hair and pushed his dick into her mouth.

Glynda gaged slightly but soon started licking and sucking on the boy's dick. There was drool pooling in her mouth and and she felt it pressing on the back of her throat.

Jaune pulled out of her mouth and let her breath while he looked at his penis, it was dripping wet with his teachers spit. "We're off to a good start, now hop up onto the bed so the fun can really get going."

Goodwitch stood up and took a seat on the bed. Sitting up she face Jaune.

Jaune walked over and pushed her in the chest, she fell back onto the bed. He stood over her and started undoing the buttons on her corset. When it was off he started pulling her leggings down her legs and off her feet. Then he took hold of her panties, they were small black and lacy. Grabbed a fist full of the front and pulled hard. They ripped on either side and came off in his hands.

"Ah" Glynda let out a yelp when he ripped off her panties and pulled them through ther legs.

Jaune felt the wet garment between between his fingers. Then he balled it up and pulled on the lead to bring Goodwitch's face closer to him. He shoved the lacy material into Glynda's mouth "let's shut up that pretty little mouth of yours." And he let go of the lead and let her fall back onto the bed. "And take off that top, I want to see those big tits of your"

Jaune grabbed his slave by the hips and pulled her groin closer to his, he slapped her opening with tip of his dick before then shoved himself into the women's pussy.

He heard the sound of muffled laughter and moans from behind the gag and started thrusting his hips faster and faster.

Glynda's senses were overwhelmed, she tasted her own juices on the panties Jaune had shoved into her mouth. And wave after wave of plesure was hitting her. Jaune kept pulling her closer to himself and was gripping her thighs tightly.

The orgasm surprised Glynda in a way it never had before. She squirted juices all over Jaune, pulled at the bead sheets, and bit down on the panties in her mouth, squeezing liquid from them and down her throat. Jaune pulled back from her and yanked her up by the collar.

"You shouldn't have cum before me" Jaune said ripping the panties out of her mouth. "What do you have to say for your self before I punish you"

"I'm sorry sir" Glynda said shyly "I couldn't help it."

"It's ok" he said pulling her into a hug and kissing her ferociously, when he pulled away he added "but you must learn your lesson"

"I understand" Glynda muttered

Then Jaune pushed her down again, but this time he flipped her over and took one of her cheeks in each hand and spread them. That revealed the tight brown star that he planned to expand right there and then. First he spit downwards and rubbed the liquid around the area. "Your lucky your pussy was wet enough to lube me up, otherwise this would hurt" he had a wicked smile on his face as he began to poke the Glynda's ass with is cock.

Glynda was so excited, she had never done anal before but felt as if this boy was the one to bring her into that world. Jaune tossed her ruined panties back at her and this time she put them in her mouth.

Then he thrust, slowly at first but it still made her feel as if she was two full to handle any more. Once again she bit down on the panties in her mouth and was comforted by the stream of juices that flowed in. But Jaune didn't stop, he kept on rocking his hips back and forth, going a little deeper each time. She screamed through the garment in her mouth and began, slowly at first, to enjoy it. She felt her ass being expanded by the boy and she loved it. Soon she added her own movement to the mix, pushing her ass onto the boys dick, harder and harder, faster and faster, till she felt an explosion inside of her. Jaune had finally reached his climax. And Glynda lay on the bed spent.

"You did well, Glynda" Jaune said removing the black lace from his teacher mouth and giving it a sniff. "Was I any good"

Glynda rolled over and exposed her full body to the air. "You... were... amazing" she said, you passed the second test."

"I thought that was the job you wanted me to do, if that's the second task what's the task you have for me?" Jaune asked

"I'll tell you in the morning honey, let's get some sleep" Glynda said getting under the blankets. "Come to bed"

Jaune decided that he wasn't going to get any information out of her today, he joined her under the covers and fell into place as the big spoon. "You were so good tonight" Jaune said. He wrapped one arm around her torso to grab her breast, and snaked anther hand down to grab her thigh.

"Thank you sir" she said loving the way he held her and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Mini chapter 25: waking up

Mini chapter 2.5

The next morning Jaune awoke to a room he didn't recognize. At first he was surprised until he remembered the events of last night and a huge smile spread across his face. He rolled over to see his beautiful teacher next to him. Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek he rose and walked around to the foot of the bed. He decided to give the women a wake up call.

Glynda shifted on to her back as Jaune's from stoped supporting g her. Jaune admired the outline of her finger under the thin blanket. He then lifted the blankets over his head and snaked his way up Goodwitch's legs. He started liking her and brushing his fingers up and down her thighs. Before long he felt her squirm and wake up at the pleasure.

Glynda slowly came into consciousness to the pleasure that was coming from between her legs. She saw the boys lower half stocking out of the blankets by the end of the bed. Breaking out in a huge smile she bucked her hips in an attempt to bring herself closer to him. She moaned and suddenly locked her legs around the back of his head. Pulling him closer.

Jaune was surprised but not unprepared. He had planed for the women to wake up and when he released that she was begging for more he went into action. Glynda's powerful legs were pulling him in but he still could move his arms. Wraping one around the leg that held him in place he brought his other arm up and, moving his back as much as he could, he pushed hi thumb into the women. He didn't stop licking her, but added the thrusting and subtle movement of his fingers. While his thumb was occupied in her cunt his other fingers went back to gently play with last nights conquest.

When he started playing with her ass and pussy at the same time Glynda couldn't take it, spasms shot through her as she came to a shattering orgasm and flooded Jaune once again with liquids.

Jaune sucked his mouth to her cunt, sucking up every drop he could. When she went limp again with exhaustion he crawled up the women's body and came face to face with her.

As Jaune's face came into view she interlaced her fingers behind his head and pulled her self up and kissed him. Her juices driped down off his face and onto hers.

Jaune started poking at good witches dripping cunt but she stoped him "not now", she said, looking him in the eyes, I need you to save your strength for tonight.

"What happens tonight" Jaune asked, happy he was finally getting answers but I bit angry he was being forced to stop.

"Tonight" is when you Goodwitch replies "is the night you you take your prize,"

"And what's my prize" he asked, annoyed he needed to drag the information out of her.

"Pyrrha Nikos" Glynda said "And she is a prize you will have for a long, long time"

The boy smiled "just tell me when to be here" then he kissed her, and rose to go take a shower.


	4. Wrapping a gift

Phyrra opened team JNPRs door only to see a small black bag with a sealed envelope on top, the wax seal was marked with a decretive double G that immediately conjure up hazy visions of the nights spent togther. "What do we have here" she said quietly to herself, befor looking to see if any one was around and taking it in. It was a simple envelope containing a note and attached to a black bag, she read the note first:

Dear Mrs.Nikos

I have a special surprise for you, come to my room at 11 o'clock whereing the contents of this bag 

See you there.

Mistress Goodwitch

At the bottom of the card she had planted a kiss smearing lipstick on the paper. Phyrra read the card and smiled coyly at the bag, wondering what sinful thing she was being asked to where. She put the card in her purse and went to the bathroom to clean herself up for the night ahead.

—

Jaune was just coming out of the gym when he saw his note, a similar black card, 

Dear Mr. Arc

Remember the prize we spoke about last time we met? well it's time for you to claim her, come to my room at 12 tonight.

See you there.

Glynda Goodwitch

This one was marked with the same kiss. Jaune pocketed the card and pulled on a tight shirt, good thing he hadn't killed himself in the gym, he'll be needing his energy tonight.

—

Glynda sat on the sofa in her room, waiting on the arrival of her student, she was whereing a long flowing black dress and had a bottle of champagne in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other. There was a knock "come in" she said quietly, not wanting to waste the hour the two had alone, the door swong open and there she was, "Hello my darling"

Phyrra wore a practically skintight red dress, simple high heels, and a peice of red ribbon tight around her neck in a bow. Her smile grew as she took long strides towards Glynda, "so" she said before stoping and spinning, "what do you think?"

Glynda drank in the tall girl, "you look beautiful, now come take a seat" she said putting the champaign aside, Phyrra ever so slowly Lowered her self down on to the older women's lap, holding her rear in her teachers face just long enough to tempt her, before planting her self into her lap and rapping her arms around her neck. There lips met and parted allowing there toungs to explore each other's mouthes.

Glyndas hands moved up her thigh, all of a sudden she pulled away, "what's this your warding" she asked, she pulled her students panties away from the girl and then let them snap back onto her pussy, 

Phyrra let out a small gasp "I thought you would be happy it, it's nice and lacy just like you like"

"Oh I do like it" she said, before roughly turning the girl to face forward, wispering in her ear, "I just thought I'd ask if you read my note"

"Yes mistress" Phyrra said, feeling the older women's breath cascade down her neck.

"If l remember correctly it said to where what was in the bag" now her hands where pulling the dress up to her hips, exposing the panties to the air "Was this little lacy thing in the bag?"

"No mistress" phyrra said already she was practically moaneing her words

"Then the question I ask is" Glynda whispered in her ear and pulling the panties up, wedging them practically inside the girl, "should you be wearing it"

"No mistress" Phyrra said, squirming against the fabric Glynda was yawing like a handel to hold her by.

"Then get it off" Glynda said angrily, she grabed the girls ass and pushed her into a standing position, all that was left to do was enjoy the show.

Phyrra pushed the fabric down her legs, before bending down and waving her ass in her teachers face as pulled her legs free of the fabric. She turned around and exposed the beautiful entrance she so badly wanted to see "Now why would you cover this up my girl"

"I didn't want any one but my favorite teacher to see it by accident" she said as she lowered herself down and startled her professors leg.

Now it was Glynda turn to gasp, the feeling of her students bare pussy rubbing against her leg while her hair draped over her face was intoxicating. "Now the question becomes weather I should punish you for disobeying my orders, or should I give you your surprise now" she said raising an eye brow.

"Who's to say you can't do both?" She said her face lighting up with a coy smile. 

"Who's to say there not the same thing?" She said reaching behind Phyrra and un ziped her dress, the now lose fabric flowed from her chest. 

The girl lent forward and pressed her tits in to her face, "I don't see the difference", she said "as long as you stop teasing me"

"Oh my dear girl" Glynda said playing with phyrras tits in an almost absent minded way "I have not even started to teas you, now get on the bed"

Phyrra smiled as she stood and let her dress fall off her and onto the floor. A shudder ran through Phyrra as she lay backwards on the bed, her legs open and chest exposed.

Glynda paced around her, before laying on top of her and coming face to face, once again positioning her self so close that even slightest movements led to there lips brushing against each other, sending jolts of lightning across her body, "now let's get you ready" Goodwitch then placed a thick length of ribbon over her eyes, now in complete blackness Phyrra's mind races with ideas of what would happen now that she was being restrained.

Glynda pushes her fingers into Phyrras pussy, in response she started grinding her hips on the women. "Oh Phyrra now your just making a fool of your self" Goodwitch said rubbing the girl with her fingers, "not to mention a mess" she smelt her hand before gently pushing them into the girls mouth. As she expected her student was quick to clean the fingers. She pulled her fingers away and ran them across her lips, "now open wide sweet heart" Phyrra obliged with out hesitation, as soon as she did Goodwitch put a similar red ribbon beetween her teeth and tied it behind her head.

From there she moved down, her fingers dancing over the redheads skin, her hands cupping and massaging the girls breast "do you like that" she asked.

A desperate "Uh-hu" was all Phyrra could manage, each touch was amplified tenfold because of the mask on her eyes.  


"Good", Glynda said starting to licking the girls nippels, this time a muffled moan was the only response available "How about this" Glynda said lightly biteing down on her nipped and pulling back, for that she was rewarded with a muffled scream of pleasure. "Even better" Glynda said before pressing her breasts to her chest with a tightly pulled piece of the same fabric that was now slowly incasing her.

"Now sweetheart I need you to give me your hands" , to witch Phyrra offered her hands, now it was Glyndas turn to suck Phyrra's fingers. She licked them up and down before grabbing her by the wrists and pressing the girls hands to her own breast. With enthusiasm that could only come from youth she squealed and grabbed them before she was torn away, still grabbing at the air. Now Glynda bounded her wrists together and tossed the girls arms above her head. Now it was time for her favorite part, but she was ready to take her time.  


She moved down to the Phyrras foot and removed the delicate high heel that she had given her to wear. She planted a kiss on the girls foot, then moved up to her ankle, inch by inch she kissed her way up the girls leg. Phyrra turned to putty in her hands when she eventually reached her thigh. Once a kiss was planted on her inner leg, she was shaking. Agonizingly slowly she mad her way up the girls leg as Phyrra squirmed and thrusted at the air, begging for relief. But Goodwitch offered none, instead she wrapped her final length of ribbon around the girl, once around her right thigh, once around her left, and once around her waste, framing the beautiful dripping women hood left exposed to the air. Glynda steppes back and admired her work, the great Phyrra Nikos, reduced to a shivering girl desperate for relief. She was a master piece, and she was wrapped up like a Christmas gift for the next part of the evening.

 **This part was a bit self indulgent so I put up two chapters at once, read on for the conclusion of Jaune and Phyrras journey.**


	5. A new friend joins

As if on que there was a knock on the door, and Goodwitch left the exposed Phyrra squirming on the bed as she got up to answer it. When she opened it her heart did back flips, there was Jaune, whereing his school uniform but without the jacket and the sleeves rolled up to expose his muscular fore arms. This was not the boy who had walked into becon all those months ago, this was a man, a man who Glynda was excited to meet once again.

"Well hello sir" Goodwitch said "why don't you come in" she turned and strutted back to the bed.

Jaune followed her when he saw the way Phyrra had been presented all he could say was "dam"

Glynda sank down to Phyrras level, she gazed up at Jaune "well, are you ready for this sir"

"Yes" Jaune smiled, "but is she ready for me?"

Goodwitch practically giggled like a school girl "well of course not, how rude of me" and with that Glynda turned and plunged her tongue into Phyrra, an earth shattering moan was let from the girls lips, she was desperate for more but Glynda pulled away quick enough, leaving her hips thrashing in the air for more. As Glynda turned around she came face to face with a familiar site. Jaune's cock stood at attention, ready to service Phyrra.

Glyndas lips where were still wet from Phyrras juices, and with out hesitation as dove in and devoured the dick in front of her. She didn't need any thing to push it down the back of her throat, she took that plunge willingly.

"Well you're in a good mood today" Jaune said

"Just getting it out of my system before I can't get it any more." She took a deep breath in through her nose and took a moment to appreciate the space she was in. "Now give it to her before decide I don't like you two as a couple"

Jaune took a step forward and positioned is just over Phyrras entrance, his first stroke was slow, but it sent crashing relief through his partner. His hips continued to rock back and fourth and Glynda stood up and moved up the bed to get closer to Phyrras head.

"How are you finding your surprise my dear" Glynda asked

The gaged girl on the bed could only moan in response.

"Oh don't I love that sound" Glynda said, she moved onto the bed and positioned her self behind the girl, laying her head in her lap as she sat cross legged on the bed. "Are you ready to meet our new friend"

Anther moan, but the sentiment was clear.

"Well then, without further ado" Glynda swiftly undid the mask and gag over the girls face. Phyrras face was gliding from sweat and as she blinked the light away from her eyes and Jaune came int veiw, a wicked smile came across her face.

"What do you think" Glynda asked,

"Best... surprise... everrrrrrrr" her words were broken up by waves of pleasure and befor she even finished her body was shook by an orgasm. She tossed her head back and looked Goodwitch in the eyes, beetween pants she was able to squeak out "thank you mistress"

"Don't thank me" Glynda said, "thank him, I would have been content leaving you wrapped up for hours"

"I think I know the perfect way we can thank him" Phyrra said looking back up at Jaune, "what do you think"

Jaune leant down till he was face to face with Phyrra, then planted a kiss on her lips as he grabbed her ass, pushing himself onto her "well I have a few ideas" for the second time that night Phyrra was roughly flipped over, now face to Goodwitch, Jaune pulled the professor down by the hips till the two women were face to face and there pussys were right next to each other.

Jaune once again started thrusting in and out but this time it was Glynda getting the pounding, she reveled in the felling as Phyrras mouth crashed onto hers. There sweat and juices mingled and soaked the dress she was wearing. Glynda reaches up and undid the restraints around phyrras wrists, as soon as she did so the girls hands went to work, first they pulled the top of her teachers dress down, and pushed the ribbon containing her breast up.

The women were now chest to chest, rocking back and fourth as Glynda was ponded. Her moans of pleasure were lost in Phyrra's mouth and everything but this moment melted away.

She felt an explosion between her legs. Jaune had finished inside her. Before she knew what was happening phyrra had moved down and was cleaning up the mess. She felt the quick moving tongue enter her, as the cum Jaune had left oozed out. The girls fingers slid in and out, al of a sudden Glynda let out a spray of cum onto Phyrra face. Despite this Phyrra keeper licking, just extending the amazing orgasm and making her legs shake. Meanwhile Glynda was similarly occupied licking Jaunes shaft up and down, sucking the same liquid off.

Jaune pulled both women up and the three shared what could generously be called a kiss, but mostly it was just three tongues feeling there way around. Glynda licked her juices off Phyrras face, and Jaune bit Phyrra's lip.

Glynda stepped back and she could only look on as the young couple shared a kiss of there own. Jaune stood tall with Phyrra by his side. The girls hair was disheveled and all that she was left warring was her thin red ribbon and a few strands of ribbon that were still around her legs. Phyrra's legs were still weak from the orgasm and she swayed from side to side. a casual observer would think she was drunk.

Glynda reaches into her closet and pulled a simple silk robe "turn around girl" Glynda said To Phyrra, she did so and she helped her into the robe. In a flash Glynda fingering the girls pussy with one hand and groping her tits with anther "you'll be good for your new friend won't you" She asked as Phyrra shook in her grasp.

"Yes misstress" Phyrra stuttered out, Jaune started passionately kissed the girl.

"Then Jaune, it's time you claim your prize" as she said that he scopes her up and flung her over his shoulder. "You'll get her home in one piece wouldn't you"

"Yeah" Jaune said, before slapping the girl on the ass "and I'll fuck her to pieces once we get there." His got a giggle from Goodwitch and a moan of excitement from Phyla

"I will miss this site for sure" Glynda said, gazing lovingly at Phyrra's behind held in the air. "Well then I won't keep you any longer, go and have fun."

As Jaune walked out the door Phyrra opened the robe to give Glynda one last flash and a wink to thank her.

Glynda closed the door behind them and turned to her empty room, she unzipped her dress and let it fall from her shoulders. Before walking to her bed she picked her young lovers panties of the ground and smelt them in a longing way. She was glad the girl wore them in the end, it'll give her something to remover the night by. She curled up in her bed and wrapped herself in a sweaty blanket. She drifted of to sleep with visions of the night, just before she lost concussions her mind shifted to who her next student conquest would be, Nora would be quit fun she thought.

 **End of the Arkos story but far from the end of Glynda's, come back soon to see what she dose with Nora.**

 **Drop a comment to say what characters or couple you want next.**


End file.
